


Siempre

by ultranaturaltsukino



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: CHICON 2014, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultranaturaltsukino/pseuds/ultranaturaltsukino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen sabía que tenía que estar agradecido por la vida que tenía pero a veces no  podía evitar que sus problemas se le vinieran encima, afortunadamente tenía a Jared para recordarle que ya  no estaba solo en esto, ya nunca lo estaría</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siempre

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: leves menciones de sexo 
> 
> Autoras: ClaudiaMmdg y UltranaturalTsukino
> 
> Beta ClaudiaMmdg 
> 
> ultranaturaltsukino: Hola!! Aquí un fic más, sobre Jared y Jensen, ubicado durante y después de la Chicon 2014 , este fic fue escrito a petición de ClaudiaMmdg a quien no solo le debo la ideo original del fic, la confianza al encomendarme escribirlo, la corrección y el desarrollo de la historia en pocas palabras esta historia no hubiera sido posible sin ella, de verdad muchas gracias Claudia!!
> 
> ClaudiaMmdg: Gracias a ti UltranaturalTsukino, gracias por tomar el desafío de escribir un fic con un par de fotos. Me has puesto de co-autora y eso es muy generoso  
> de tu parte, pues fuiste tu quien desarrollo todo sobre ideas que te lanze, sin tu escritura no habría Fic. Eres una persona muy dulce, sensible, amable y divertida, y ha sido un placer compartir esto contigo. Hasta la próxima vez ... :)
> 
> Esta historia esta inspirada en las imágenes que se muestran a continuación y en la canción "I think of you" de Sixto Rodríguez pueden escucharla aqui  
> Les recordamos que este fanfiction es un Jared/Jensen por lo que si no les agrada esta pareja recuerden que arriba y a la derecha esta la opción de cerrar, no olviden que este es un fic con la única intención de pasar un buen momento durante su realización y debo decir, con el gusto de hacer nuevas amistades y conocer personas con las que tienes algo en común, dicho esto , esperamos que les agrade

Jared Padalecki y Jensen Ackles se pertenecen individual (y mutuamente)

 

" Siempre" 

 

   

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X2uvet-B4vg

 

 

 

Era complicada la vida que Ackles llevaba, y no era que se estuviera quejando porque de sobra sabia que debía estar agradecido por lo que tenía, él mismo lo aseguraba sin pestañear siquiera, a cualquiera de los periodistas que le preguntaran sobre Supernatural, y sobre si el ya estaba cansado del proyecto y de la vida tan ajetreada que llevaba alejado de su familia, y su respuesta siempre era la misma :

 

\- "¿Cansado de tener un trabajo y de que me paguen por hacer lo que me gusta? - No, de eso no se cansa uno y sobre la familia ... todos los que participamos en supernatural somos otra clase de familia."

 

Lo que más le pesaba a Jensen era el tener que separar lo que ocurría en su día a día, y tener que rendir cuentas y explicaciones a los medios de comunicación y al público en general, todo era parte de la fama que el sabía que duraba o mucho o casi nada, y todo para bien o para mal quedaba en las manos de la audiencia, gente a la que no conocía, gente a la que le debía, así le gustara o no.

 

A él le importaban los fans, de manera respetuosa y agradable, porque el tránsito que existe desde que tu madre te mande una foto y te diga que es "tu admiradora número uno", hasta un vídeo por Internet de chicas que ni siquiera hablan tu mismo idioma, pero que aún así se esmeraron en hacerte saber que para ellas eres importante, es algo especial... que va más allá del discurso por demás sobrestudiado: "Gracias, sin ustedes no seriamos nada, son importantes para nosotros, los queremos"

 

Aún con todo esto, a veces ocurren días en los que quisiera que el tiempo que les falta para que Supernatural termine sea el día siguiente, porque a veces ni para los fans tiene el humor y la disposición que se le pide que tenga cuando acuden a esas convenciones, que dicho sea de paso, son agotadoras, y a estas alturas del camino ya no les encuentra sentido, y la excusa que le dieron los directivos de "...queremos que Jared y tu mantengan el suspenso de esta temporada..." no vale la pena.

 

Todo esto lo piensa y le da vueltas mientras desempaca y maldice por lo bajo. Y entonces llega Jared, como siempre todo sonrisa y hoyuelos, un nuevo sombrero , una mascada o bufanda de esas que se carga casi como si fueran su juguete favorito, y Jensen no sabe si lo quiere más cerca ó si lo quiere en otro Estado del país...

 

\- Dijiste que me avisarías cuando llegaras, te mande mensaje, no sabía en que habitación te quedarías... ¿quieres un dulce? ¿traes el móvil apagado?  
Y mientras Jared habla sin parar se dispone a sentarse en la cama y Jensen protesta :  
\- ¡ No te sientes ahí ! Que acabo de... olvídalo.

 

Pero Jared no se da por enterado, porque ya se encuentra sentado cuan largo es encima de la ropa y artículos personales de Jensen

-¿Ya sabes que canción cantaras o improvisaras ?, ¿ Por qué estas tan de mal humor ?

 

Es entonces cuando Jensen suspira y se da la vuelta porque detesta (y ama) que a pesar de su hiperactividad, y de que todo el tiempo se la paso hablando, Jared sabe que no esta de humor

\- ... nada.

\- ¿Y ese nada es. . . ?

\- Ese es el propósito del nada.

\- Si, pero tu "nada" siempre es algo o alguien, habla.

Jensen rueda los ojos y después se sienta en la cama

\- ¿Nunca te han dado ganas de ya no ser lo que eres ?

\- Si esto es por la foto que subí con Gen, por mandar mensajes durante el episodio te diré que ...

\- Genial Padaleski , le acabas de aumentar la intensidad a mi mal humor, muchas gracias

\- ahhh, esto...yo....

\- ¿Nunca quisiste no ser más Jared Tristan Padalecki ?

\- Cuando conocí a Genevieve

\- Genial ! - exclamó Jensen poniéndose de pie para sentir como Jared le sujetaba del cinturón...

\- Vamos Jen, creí que ya habíamos superado todo ese tema, yo te amo y...

\- "Sabes que Genevieve es una persona muy importante en mi vida pero no eres tú, y ella nunca seras tú" Me lo sé de memoria Jared...

\- ¿Y entonces? - dijo Jared haciendo que Jensen regresara su lugar

\- Hoy van a sacar el tema de las esposas de nuevo y van a atacar a Danneel y ..  
.  
\- Y no quieres que ataquen a Danneel

\- No quiero que... Jared entiendes que si defiendo a Danneel es por todo lo que hemos vivido juntos y...

\- Lo sé, ademas ¿Cuando no he comprendido lo que me dices ?

Jensen empezó a enumerar con la mano:

\- Cuando se me olvida algo, cuando me equivoco en las escenas, cuando te enojas conmigo, cuando estamos durmiendo y quiero que te despiertes y tu sigues con los ojos bien cerrados, cuando se te olvida algo que te pedi, cuando....

\- Esta bien, entendí la idea, pero si mal no recuerdo ¿No fuiste tú el que nombro a los que no quieren a nuestras esposas?

\- ¿Nuestras? Oh Jay, no sabes lo que hiciste.... tus manos perdieron " la visa al Sur " 

Jared soltó una carcajada y empujó a Jensen para que quedara tendido en la cama, después se recostó encima de el

  
\- Yo tengo "inmunidad diplomática"

Jensen sintió escalofríos con tan solo verlo

  
\- ¿Desde cuando... ?

Jared comenzó a desabrocharle los botones y a pasear sus manos, como quien se sabe el camino de memoria

  
\- Desde siempre.  
  
\- Las leyes cambian... demonios Jared... ahh

\- Creía que el demonio esta vez eras tú

\- Lo... lo soy .... mmm....

  
Jensen sintió como la mano de Jared fue bajando cuando todavía tenia los estorbosos pantalones puestos

\- Jay ¿por que... te estas tar... ahh tardando tanto ?

\- Perdí mi visa ¿te acuerdas? - dijo Jared masajeando los pezones a Jensen, quitándole la camisa

\- Ah...! que te jodan Pada.....lecki...

\- Esa es la idea Jensen y que lo hagas tu es mejor ... pero dijis ...

\- Ve al norte ... al sur pero ve ya ...!

Y Jared le tomó la palabra a Jensen y primero fue al norte y lo besó

  
Jensen adoraba la boca de Jared, siempre dulce, siempre cálida y dispuesta, asegurandole que estaba ahí, que quería quedarse, que nunca más volvería a sentirse solo en el mundo. Aquél era el mejor de sus refugios ... metió la mano por debajo de la camisa de Jared y lo acercó más a el ( si es que aquello era posible) porque esa era la única forma que tenía de callar todas las emociones que Jared le provocaba, y se sintió completo cuando le faltó el aire, y Jared se alejó lo suficiente para mirarlo, y dedicarle una sonrisa...

-¿Ya no estas ... molesto?  
\- No estaba... ahhh Jar... ahhh

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba era que Jared nunca desperdiciaba el tiempo, apenas se había recuperado cuando volvió a tocarlo

\- ¿Decías ? mmmm...?

\- Para mi que a ti... te dieron... el papel ...de demonio

\- No... yo soy el bueno en todo Jensen, en todo...

Le dio una mordida a Jared, de esas que harían que las bufandas y otras cosas que el menor usaba para cubrir su cuello valieran la pena.  
Pero no fue hasta que Jared lo tenía sujeto de las caderas y sus labios besandole el hombro derecho, que a Jensen se le paso el mal humor, y para cuando se quedo recostado junto a Jay contemplándolo, confirmo que todo el coraje y la frustración que pudiera sentir, bien valía la pena si eso significaba que seria culpa suya, el que Jared se tuviera que cubrir el cuello.

Sin embargo a veces ni siquiera los buenos momentos que Jared le hacía vivir le quitaban el dolor de saber que aquel chico no era solo suyo, pero de eso no podía culpar a nadie; Jared no tenía la culpa de haber encontrado en Genevieve a una persona que fuera capaz de amarlo y entender que era un ser humano con fallas y con virtudes como cualquiera, y menos podía culparlo de que hubiera tomado la decisión de tener hijos, porque el mismo Jensen amaba a Thomas por encima de todo.

Su historia con Danneel era otro asunto porque a veces se dan por sentadas muchas cosas, su compañerismo, su rutina, su noviazgo, le vinieron antes de conocer a Jared, y su boda... su boda fue el resultado de muchos intereses y de que había demasiadas cosas por perder, si debía pretender que la amaba, la amaría. Porque al principio las bromas entre Jared y Jensen eran aceptables y hasta plausibles, cayendo en aquello de que todas las parejas de la tv tienen impacto en la vida real etc, etc ... lo suyo llegó al punto de que vivieron juntos, y que incluso aquellos que veían imágenes de ambos podían asegurar que se amaban. Y aquello, por el bien de todos, estaba muy lejos de estar bien.  
  
\- No veas cosas que no existen Jen.

\- ¿Te desperté? No quería... lo siento

\- no me compartes con nadie

\- demonio y vidente... me estas asustando Jay

\- ¿Vas a decirme que tu no sabes cuando yo estoy mal ?

\- ¿Quién crees que te enseño Jay ?

La verdad es que no se trataba de cosas sobrenaturales sino del simple hecho de pasar la mayor parte de sus vidas juntos, y el que conocer al otro fuera casi parte de su contrato debido a la intensa relación que tenían los protagonistas de la serie... esa era su excusa para tratarse como hermanos.

\- Jensen

La voz de Jared lo hizo abandonar esa neblina en la que se había sumergido, actuando el mejor de los papeles que le había visto interpretar, el de su cable a tierra

\- Creí que con lo de anoche... era suficiente para sacarte de tu mal humor

\- ¿Contigo alguna vez lo es ?

\- En ese caso... - dijo Jared acomodándose, teniendo total acceso al cuello de Jensen y siendo rodeado por sus brazos

Jensen quería de muy buen animo recibir las atenciones que Jared le ofrecía, pero tenían un largo día por delante, asi que le dio un beso en la barbilla al menor y lo obligó a ponerse de pie y prepararse

\- Si llegamos tarde nos van a matar, y luego con quien voy a realizar la versión para HBO de Superrnatural...

\- Si tan solo pudiéramos cambiar de cadena... repetiríamos lo de anoche cada 5 tomas

\- Lo de anoche es cosa de niños, hasta CW lo pasaría si no fueran tan hipócritas...

\- Jen ...

Jensen lo jaló de la bufanda para que quedara a su altura y le dijo:

  
\- Lo que voy a hacerte hoy, ni siquiera lo permitirían las películas "de adultos" ...

\- ¿Te costaba tanto decir "porno" Ackles ? - dijo Jared mitad entusiasta y mitad decepcionado

\- ¿Como te dejo besarme con esa boca Jay?

\- Por que te gusta ...

\- ¿Y que te hace pensar que... mmmm... - pero antes de que Jensen dijera algo más, Jared le mordió el lóbulo, haciendo que sus rodillas temblaran

\- Jay... no hagas esto porque hay gente esperándonos y...

\- Lo sé, es solo que no quiero que subas ahí si no estas de buen humor, porque todavía nos falta mucho y después la sesión de fotos

\- La sesión de fotos es lo que más me gusta de todo esto

\- Pero si solo es posar y mantener el animo

\- Si.. pero hay muchas chicas a favor del wincest y siempre se les ocurren poses interesantes...

Como les tocaria vivir horas mas tarde, la recreación de una escena que en mas de una ocasión quisieron ver: Jared de pie ante él, con la mas profunda de las promesas y a Jensen recibiendo una sortija con una cara de felicidad y de asombro que le provoco una risa involuntaria

Aún con esas palabras, Jared estuvo inquieto desde que comenzaran las preguntas de los fans, algunas tan especificas que a veces les admiraba el ingenio, otras que tenían que ver con su apariencia, otras con la vida diaria, otras con su relación, y a medida que transcurría el día a Jensen se le notaba que no quería estar más ahí, no porque no le gustara, sino porque tenía derecho a estar de mal humor luego de que alguien desatara su infierno personal, y Jared intentara salir avante del tema de las esposas.

Tanto fue su enfado, su deseo de desvanecerse que por un momento bajó el microfono para que todo lo que sentía se alejara de él y fue así que lo percibió; el fuerte brazo de Jared a su alrededor, el aroma de su perfume, la frescura de la tela del suéter, los colores azul marino sobre el verde brindando la combinación perfecta, así como en el mas mínimo de los detalles era como debía ser, ambos eran la combinación perfecta: Padalecki lleno de vida, de sonrisas, de juventud y entusiasmo, Jensen con su seriedad, con su madurez, con los ojos de una persona que es sincera.

Se sentía tan bien tener a Jared así que se permitió cerrar un momento los ojos, dejar que la presencia de Jared eclipsara lo demás y le alejara de todo, porque lo que a ojos de los espectadores era una reacción posiblemente creada o incluso de desagrado, para Jensen fue la confirmación de que pasara lo que pasara, Jared estaría junto a él.  
Después de la sesión de fotos, de los abrazos, autógrafos, gritos y desmayos a medias, por fin regresaron a su habitación

Jared se recostó un momento y esperó a que Jensen hiciera lo mismo

\- Es oficial, se terminó otra convención del mal

\- No es del mal Jen...  
  
\- Eso lo dices por todas las chicas que gritaron: ¡JARED TE AMO!

\- Pero si tú no te quedas atrás, además los fans te prestan atención por un rato

\- ¿Es atención lo que busca Sr.Padalecki ? eso tiene arreglo - dijo Jensen acercándose a Jared

\- Bueno yo...

\- ¿Tú? - dijo Jensen al tiempo en que lo besaba para sentir como Jared temblaba

\- Mmm...

\- ¿Y bien Jay ?

\- Jen... mmm... de ti siempre...

Horas más tarde cuando los brazos de Jared estaban al rededor de su cintura y podía sentir su respiración, despertó para encontrarlo descansando tranquilo sobre su cuerpo, y sonrió; sentir el peso de Jared sobre el era algo indescriptible, como si la diferencia de estaturas no existiera, como si no pesara, como si su cuerpo necesitara tenerlo cerca... Se tomó su tiempo para acomodarle los ingratos cabellos que siempre (por mas benditos que fueran) le impedían contemplar su rostro, apenas logró girar un poco cuando Jared protestó y se aferró mas a su cuerpo, dejando la nariz en el cuello de Jen haciendo que este se estremeciera un poco al sentir su respiración

\- Jensen... - exclamó entre sueños - Y Jensen enredó sus piernas con las de Jared.

\- Jensen... - Volvió a decir Jay sonriendo con los ojos cerrados

El mayor sintió ganas de llorar de gusto, de que fuera su nombre el que los labios de Jared decían, fué por eso que ya no pudo dormir, alcanzó a ver el reloj, era temprano y no quería despertarlo, decidió que lo mejor era hacer un registro mental de lo que harían aquel día.

Jared le había dicho que quería pasar unos días con los niños por eso Jensen le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas y le aseguró que no tenía porque sentirse medio triste por el, ya que se trataba de sus hijos y de Genevieve, el por su parte hablaría con Danneel, preguntaría por JJ y tal vez pasaría un tiempo en su trailer

\- No... ¿Por qué en el trailer ? es un espacio reducido , hace frío y ...

\- Cuando te quedas ahí conmigo no me parece que lo encuentres ni frío, ni reducido...

\- No porque cuando estoy ahí me resulta el lugar más cálido, y con tu cuerpo para dormir ni quien note la falta de limitación de espacios, pero vas a estar tu solo y no quiero que te...

\- Shhh... tampoco me voy a quedar ahí por un año. Ademas necesito estar solo. - sentencio

Eso era lo que le había dicho a Jared y habia logrado convencerlo , pero Jensen protestó regresando al presente cuando sintió como le faltaba el peso de Jared

\- ¿Qué dem... - pero guardó silencio cuando vió que ahora Jared descansaba en su lado de la cama - Esta bien, si te resulta más cómoda la almohada que yo... - dijo con enojo fingido y decidió que era hora de empezar a hacer las maletas, cuando se percató de la ropa , la camisa de Jared había quedado encima de la de Jensen y la "bufanda rosa" (ó vaya alguien a saber como se llamaban esas cosas) estaba justo en medio, uniendo a las otras dos prendas, Jensen la tomó y fue lo primero que guardó.

Para cuando Jared despertó ya era medio día, se arreglaron mutuamente ( porque quitarle la ropa a Jared Padalecki era un placer, pero ponérsela era un privilegio que nadie más que Jensen poseía. Porque deshacerse de ropa que resulta un estorbo es bueno, pero abrochar los botones y sentir la mirada de la otra persona es como estar creando algo; y rehacer a Jared Padalecki desde amarrarle los zapatos y escucharlo pedir que te detengas, que no es necesario, pero tú continuas porque para ti, lo es, hasta desenredarle ese cabello que huele tan bien... No es otra cosa más que una bendición que agradeces tener en tu vida ), desayunaron, y después Jared se convirtió en un torbellino al rededor de Jensen

\- ¿Donde esta? - decía mientras desordenaba todo

\- ¿Donde esta que?

\- Mi chalina rosa, mi.... ¿Donde? - dijo mientras revolvía las sabanas

\- ¡Jared ! Acabo de tender la cama , sabes que no me gusta dejar...

\- Un sexy desastre

\- Es una manera de decirlo...

\- Es la manera de decirlo.

\- ¡Quítate de ahí para que pueda volverla a...

\- Yo no me voy de aquí sin mi chalina - dijo tirando las sabanas y levantando el colchón para mirar debajo

\- ¡Oh vamos Jay! es un tonto pañuelo

\- ¿Qué ? Las fans dijeron que era bonita y me quedaba bien, esta en muchas fotografías !

\- Las fans dicen que tu con barba estilo el arca de Noé, y tu cabello hecho nudos eres lo más sensual que hay sobre la tierra, y no por eso...

\- Eso lo dijiste tú ayer Jen .

\- Lo aprendí de ellas .

Jared se sentó al borde de la cama a contemplar las fotos que se había tomado horas antes junto a Jensen y su chalina

-¡Chalina por favor, por favor vuelveeee!. Prometo lavarte en seco como dicen las instrucciones, pero vuelveeeee... - dijo haciendo la misma cara que se le notaba tan a menudo a Thommy cuando Jensen no lo cargaba

\- No es para tanto - dijo Jen - ahora entiendo de donde saca Thommy esas caras de "soy taaaaan adorable que no merezco sufrir" que su madre y yo nos hemos empeñado porque no las haga...

\- ¡Oh mi fiel, mi fiel chalina se ha ido para no volveeeer! - entonó Jared

\- A lo mejor una loca fan tuya se la quedo, con eso de que te abrazaban cada dos minutos...

\- No lo creo porque la traía cuando llegamos y... Buen intento "loca fan". Dámela. - dijo Jared extendiendo la mano

\- ¿Y porque tendría yo esa cosa ?

\- Yo que sé, ahora dámela - dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él

\- Yo no tengo nada.

-Jen... por favor.

\- Por favor tú que ya es tarde

\- No me voy a ir de aquí sin mi...Ya veo.

\- ¿Ves qué?

\- No quieres que me vaya y por eso...

\- No Jay, quiero que te vayas, tú quieres ver a los niños y eso esta bien !

\- Podemos hacer esto de la buena manera o de la mala...

-¡Que miedo! Jared Padalecki me esta amenazando.

\- Por favor, Jensen.

\- No la tengo ¿Y que vas a hacer, dirigirme la mirada de cachorro sin hogar "Sam Winchester" que esta patentada por ti ?

\- No

\- No hay nada que... - pero Jensen guardo silencio cuando sintió sus pantalones resbalar por sus piernas

\- La chalina Jensen - dijo muy serio.

\- No te atreverías...

Y acto seguido vio como Jared descendió, y sintió sus labios en su ombligo y como a sus piernas les costaba trabajo sostenerse

\- Jar...

 

Sintió sus manos bajar su ropa interior y sus labios bajando peligrosamente, sintió un escalofrío en la columna y un movimiento involuntario que hizo que la pelvis se acercara, de ser posible, un poco más a Jared

 

\- La buf... - iba a decir pero...

\- Jen... no me importa... la...

 

Entonces la alarma de Jensen sonó, y con la poca cordura que le quedaba le dijo:

  
\- El vuelo

\- No.

-Aún no... hacemos... nada

\- No.

\- Jay... el avión

\- Siempre... hay... a...viones

\- Jay - dijo Jensen con más reclamo que suplica

\- Esta... bien - dijo subiendo la ropa interior de Jensen y ayudándolo a quedar lo mejor posible

-Lo siento Jen... yo...

Pero Jensen lo besó y le hizo entender que no pasaba nada :

\- Este es para cuando vayas camino a casa -le dijo besandole el cabello, - Este para cuando veas a Thomas y a Shep -dijo besandole la frente, -Este para cuando saludes a Gen - le dijo dándole apenas un beso en la nariz, - Y este último, para que te acuerdes de mi - dijo besandolo en los labios y hundiendo sus manos en su cabello...

Cuando el beso terminó, Jared le tomó la mano por última vez antes de salir de la habitación

\- Saluda a la familia por mi  
\- Sabes que lo haré

Asi terminaron su conversacion, y sonriendo apenas, Jay se dirigio a la salida, sin soltar la mano con su brazo estirado tras el, lo mismo que el de Jensen quien veia los largos dedos deslizarse entre los suyos, cuando por fin su mano quedo en el aire y Jay salio, Jensen cerro la puerta rapidamente procurando no mirar y calmarse.Total Jared no se va para siempre, aunque el sienta que son meses, y no dias.

Jensen estaba agotado tanto que al llegar a su trailer se quitó los zapatos y fue directo a su cama, pero en cuanto se acostó sintió algo incrustarsele en la piel

\- Aghhh - buscó a tientas y se encontró con la pequeña memoria de Jared

  
-¡Espera a que te ponga las manos encima Padaleski! - " Bueno la verdad soy yo el que espero ponerte las manos encima" -se dijo para sí.

Su reproductor estaba cerca y decidió ponerlo ahí para que no se le perdiera, encendió el aparato, no había pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo dejo de ver y ya lo extrañaba, pero a ese sentimiento de urgencia ya estaba acostumbrado

Se imaginaba el enojo fugaz que se le cruzaría Jared por el rostro, cuando encontrara el regalo que le compró en la tienda del hotel, era a cuadros azules y verdes como la camisa que el mismo llevaba esa tarde, y aquella carcajada explosiva que le provocaba echar su cabeza hacia atrás, cuando leyera el cartelito que metió y decía : " a ver si empiezas a usar cosas de hombre..."

Cuando recordó que había logrado quedarse con aquella cosa que le quitó a Jared a pesar de sus intentos porque se la regresara, se levantó y fue por ella, con la prenda en la mano activó el reproductor y el espacio se lleno de los acordes de una guitarra, suaves y dulces como el mismo Jared

Su Jared

Y comenzó a recordar tantas cosas ...

Just a song we shared, I'll hear  
(Solo una canción que compartimos, escucharé)  
Brings memories back when you were here  
(Trae recuerdos de cuando estuviste aquí)

Jared entrando sin pedir permiso, sin importarle si Jensen estaba con sus amigos o algún familiar, simplemente entraba y sonreía, dejando sus cosas por doquier: dulces, gorros, el móvil, apropiándose del lugar y tomando cosas de Jensen también, al principio unos lentes, el reloj que le gustaba, hasta pasarse del limite y llevándose una camisa puesta y retándolo

\- ¡Quitatela, es la única limpia que tengo!

\- Si tanto la quieres, quitamela.

\- Estas loco Padalecki

\- Entonces me la quedo

\- Pesado niñato

\- ¿Y tu como sabes cuanto peso, pasó algo ayer y no me dijiste ?

  
En ese momento a Jensen le dio tanta ansiedad, que simplemente abandonó su propio espacio y dejó al menor solo.

Of your smile, your easy laughter  
(De tu sonrisa, de tu risa fácil)

Jared riéndose de su manera de jugar videojuegos

\- A tu izquierda, izquierda Jensen, salta, continua y salta ¡No!

\- No entiendo estas cosas ¿Por que te gustan Padalescki?

\- En primer lugar dime "Jared", en segundo ¿Cuando has visto a alguien lanzarse al agua si esta conduciendo ?

\- ¿Sam y Dean, tal vez?

\- ¡Concéntrate!

\- Era más fácil usar el Game Boy, buscar la sombra para ver el juego

\- ¿Game Boy ? jajajajajajaja ¿Eras chico de Game Boy ?

\- Cállate

\- Y ni siquiera un Game Boy color jajajajajajajaja

\- Cállate... no presumas nintendo 64

\- Al menos yo si se jugar, no como la abuela Jensen de juegos en blanco y negro

\- Cállate ya Padalescki

\- Ya te dije que me digas por mi nombre , J-A-R-E-D

\- Nah, así esta bien

\- No voy a pasarme el tiempo así, pasamos todo el día y la noche juntos

\- ¡La noche no! Que te vengas a dormir aquí no... yo... no.  
  
\- Jajajajajajajajaja tu cara Jensen, estas todo rojo ¿Pues en que cosas piensas, eh ?

\- Es que dijiste... noche y bueno... ¡Que no he hecho nada!

\- Jajajajajajajaja tu cara Jensen

\- Jay por favor, esto es difi...

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Que es difícil y ...

\- Me dijiste Jay , me pusiste un nombre...

\- Supongo

\- Supones bien Jen

Of your kiss, those moments after  
(De tus besos, aquellos momentos después)

Porque hasta los recuerdos más dolorosos estaban acompañados de cosas buenas, porque se trataba de Jared

\- ¡Eres un estupido!

\- Jen por favor  
  
\- No me digas así

\- Jen escúchame...

\- ¡No! Y lárgate de aquí

\- Jensen por favor, déjame hablar

\- Suéltame idiota ó lo lamentaras...

Jared nunca lo habia visto tan enojado antes y la amenazante mirada que le dirigia le aconsejaba que era mejor dejarlo en paz por rato pero era Jensen, Jensen era incapaz de hacerle daño.

\- Golpeame si quieres - dijo mientras le tomaba la mano, una tarea nada sencilla, considerando el humor de Jensen

\- Suéltame... Si vas a estar con ella a mi déjame en paz.

\- Ella no significa lo que tú para mi  
  
\- No, claro que no, te casaste con ella.

\- Tu te casaste con...

I think of you  
(Yo pienso en ti)

\- ¡No tienes derecho a reclamar nada! He salido con Danneel, incluso antes de conocerte, yo no me case por las jodidas hormonas

\- ¡No me case con Genevieve por las jodidas hormonas!

\- Ah ¡claro!, "Hola soy Jared Padalecki vamos a realizar 17 tomas sexuales juntos, te llevaré de vacaciones. ¿Nos casamos? "

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Y yo que soy ?, ¿El que te distrae?

\- ...

\- Es bueno saberlo! ¡Ahora lárgate! Y si me tienes algo de respeto, solo me hablaras cuando grabemos !

  
Entonces Jared se le abalanzó y los dos quedaron en el piso...

And think of you  
(Y pienso en ti)

\- ¿Respeto ? ¿Tenerte respeto Jensen ? Te he respetado desde que te conocí, he sido amable contigo, fui tu amigo, no te salte encima desde el inicio, te dí tiempo para que aclararas la mente, soporte que te anduvieras paseando con tu novia, soporte las llamadas en la madrugada, soporte tu estúpida indecisión, tú pusiste las reglas de nuestra relación ¿Quieres más respeto Jensen ?

\- Te casaste con ella Jared, le perteneces a ella, eres suyo Jared... y yo no puedo con eso.

\- Nunca Jen...

\- No me digas así, casi puedo oír cada vez que se lo dices a ella...

\- Si se lo digo a ella, es porque así puedo seguir estando contigo.

\- Jared no quiero seguir así

\- Entonces no seguiremos así, nos iremos tu y yo

\- ¿Y que les diremos a Thomas y a JJ? "Su padre y yo nos amamos, por eso ustedes no están con sus madres"

\- Con un poco más de tacto, pero si.

\- Tu y tus estúpidas bromas

\- Ya habíamos hablado, esperaremos a que les pase la adolescencia y...

\- Y para entonces ya seré un inútil sin jubilación, y ya no me querrás

\- Y para entonces yo también seré un inútil sin jubilación, y ya no te querré

\- Jared...

\- Te querré más, porque pasé mis días contigo y seras un viejo gruñón - dijo mientras le dedicaba la mas dulce y sincera de sus sonrisas, esas que le pertenecian a Sam pero que al mismo tiempo reflejaban el tipo de persona que era Jared Padalecki

\- ¿Qué piensas Padalecki?, ¿Que viviremos en una gran casa con tus perros y nuestros nietos y yo me enojaré porque la maldita enfermera te guiña el ojo ? Esas cosas no pasan.

Of the dreams we dreamt together  
(En los sueños que soñamos juntos)

Of the love we vowed would never  
(En el amor que juramos que nunca)

Melt like snowflakes in the sun  
(Se derritiría como copos de nieve al sol )

  
\- ¿Y por qué no puede ser un maldito enfermero ?

\- ¡Jared!

\- Viviremos juntos Jensen, y harás planes para despedir a la enfermera y estarás conmigo todo el día y la noche también

\- Ya no voy a tener ganas de verte desnudo, todo lleno de arrugas y feo.

\- ¿Ya no ? No sabes que pena me da por ti, porque yo si voy a tener ganas todavía - le dijo mientras lo miraba completamente como cuando estaban a solas en su habitacion y Jensen se sentia aún mas desnudo de lo que ya estaba, y le sonreia de tal forma que a veces no creia que ese chico tan dulce, y aquel joven de cuerpo y mirada tan sugerente fueran la misma persona.

\- ¡Maldito anciano!-dijo el mayor sosteniedole la mirada pero sin evitar sonreir

\- Muy maldito

\- Si no cumples tu promesa y te largas con la enfermera...

\- ¡Jensen todavía ni la conoces y ya la odias tanto! -dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba

\- No, ni me pongas esa cara de inocente, que de inocente no tienes nada.

\- Y de eso tu eres el culpable Jen

\- ¿Todo es broma para ti verdad ?

\- No todo

\- Si, como no.

\- Tú no.

\- No te creo.

\- No tienes que

\- No te creo, no te quiero, y ya quítate que pesas mucho

\- No puedo creer que hace dos horas no te pesara tanto, hasta me pareció que estabas muy contento!

\- Pues no lo estaba

\- ¿Y entonces por qué decías "Oh Jared no te detengas por favor, ah por dios Jared , ahhh, bendito sea el que te haya enseñado a hacer eso, ahhh te amo Jay, te amo... ahh"

\- ¡Mira mejor te callas porque tú estabas peor que yo con todo tu JENSEN POR TU MADRE SIGUE ASÍ, OH ACKLES, ASÍ, ¿NADIE TE HA DICHO QUE TU BOCA HACE....

\- Maravillas, y es la verdad - lo interrumpio Jared con orgullo

\- Exagerado... - dijo Jensen rodando los ojos

\- No exagero ¿Tú que sabes si nunca te haz acostado con Jensen Ackles ?

\- No pero me he acostado con Jared y junto a él, Jensen es un mocoso - soltó Jensen como quien responde cuando le prenguntan que hora es

\- Jen..

\- No me veas así, es la verdad, a veces me da miedo que me vaya a dar un infarto, y tu vayas a prisión por mi muerte

\- Me voy a morir contigo Jen, así que mejor preocúpate por la forma en la que encontraran los cuerpos  
  
\- No tienes remedio Jared...

\- Y por eso me amas

\- ¡Si maldita sea por eso te amo! Ahora quítate de encima y vamos a cenar que me...

\- Yo también te amo Jensen y mucho

\- No me veas así Jay, odio que me veas así...

My days now end as they begun  
(Mis días ahora terminan como empezaron )

With thoughts of you,  
(Con mis pensamientos de ti)

\- ¿Así cómo?

\- Como si yo fuera una buena persona, como si valiera la pena estar conmigo, como que no hay nadie más en el mundo

\- Eres una buena persona, vale la pena estar contigo y hay muchísima gente en el mundo, pero de todas ellas, tú eres con quien yo quiero estar.

\- Te mereces cosas mejores...

\- Tengo lo que me merezco Jensen, me merezco estar contigo.  
  
\- Este tonto siempre tan seguro de si mismo, no sabes que mal me caes Jay

\- Tengo una ligera idea

\- ¿Ligera? Nada en ti es ligero

\- Y eso te gusta !

\- ¿Quieres quedarte aquí hoy, Jay?

\- ¿Alguna vez me has dado permiso?

\- Nunca

\- ¿Quieres que me quede Jensen? - y este, se le quedo mirando un momento

\- Desde que te conozco... - casi susurró

De repente alguien tocaba de manera insistente la puerta, sacándolo de sus recuerdos

\- ¡No hay nadie!

\- Paquete para Jensen Ackles...

\- No quiero comprar na... ¿Paquete? ¿De quien ?

\- De parte del señor Padalecki

\- Tenía que ser, el muy idiota siempre inoportuno

Y dicho esto abrió la puerta y un joven le entregó un paquete, después de firmar lo abrió con cuidado

  
\- Más vale que valga la pena idiota, estaba pensando en ti, esto es el colmo, hasta tú te interrumpes a ti mismo...

  
En el interior de la cajita había una foto, y después escuchó un sonido como de una moneda al caer

  
Reconoció la letra de Jared y apenas unas cuantas lineas:

"Tu cara, espero sea la misma. No lo olvides tonto, estoy contigo"  
Jared  
Pd: Sé que tú la tienes, pero el intercambio me gustó mucho.

 

\- Mi cara siempre va a ser la misma, tonto... ¿Cara?

Jensen le dio la vuelta a la foto y ahí estaba la imagen de nuevo, la de Jared dándole un anillo

  
-Oh Jay no serías capaz.. ¿ó si?

Entonces comprendió el sonido como monedas y buscó en el suelo, un anillo le estaba esperando , lo recogió, lo observó y se dio cuenta de la palabra en su interior :

"Siempre"

Se lo puso y volvió a recostarse en su cama, mentira, hacia ya mucho que era de ambos como todo lo demás, como su vida que ya no solamente le pertenecía, se pertenecian mutuamente

No importaba el tiempo que tuvieran que esperar para estar completamente juntos porque ya lo estaban, ese anillo no era una promesa, entre ellos no había promesas ; solo afirmaciones.

Jensen sonrió quedándose dormido... dedicándole el último pensamiento de su día a Jared y esperando a que apareciera en su sueños, con la chalina en su cuello y su anillo en el lugar donde pertenecía, con él , siempre con él.

And think of you...  
(Y pienso en ti)  
And think of you...  
(Y pienso en ti)

  
FIN

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
